The Great Collection of Homestuck Pairings
by starflight77
Summary: This is me attempting to write every single pairing combination between the trolls and the kids in homestuck.
1. Tavros x Vriska

**A/N: First up, Vriska x Tavros!**

**I honestly have no idea what pairing to do next, so I'd appreciate it if you guys could review with a pairing and a quadrant (preferably).**

**This is me, trying to do all possible combinations between the kids and the trolls. So far it's only going to be beta kids and beta trolls, but as I meet the alphas I'll add them.**

**If you want me to add another chapter to a certain pairing, review and tell me!**

Vriska Serket hated many, but he was different. She hated him with a strange hate, but a strong hate nonetheless. Almost bordering on maniacal obsession. Almost bordering on love, on kismesistude.

What she hated the most was that he couldn't hate her back. Or love her, she supposed. The latter would even be easier for the idiot. She was willing to attempt a matespritship, for him.

"Uhh, Vriska?" The previously mentioned idiot spoke, shattering her train of thought.

She sighed before responding. "What do you want?"

"Karkat uh said to-"

She cut him off with a glare. "Karkat", she snarled. "That liar said he wouldn't interfere. He said-"

"Vriska, listen to me!" He yelled.

She stopped, completely shocked. Tavros didn't yell. He never even raised his voice.

"Karkat said to do whatever I think is right. And I think this is right."

He smiled at her, pulling her into an embrace.

His lips touched hers, softly, gently.

Vriska didn't hesitate. She kissed him back, harder, her tongue sliding into his mouth.

Their tongues danced, the speed quickly accelerating until Tavros pulled apart.

They leaned on each other, both supporting the other. He angled his mouth towards her ear, whispering four words.

"I love you, Vriska."

She smiled before replying. I love you too, Tavros."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but please review. They give me motivation and slowly pull me out of the black hole that my life is turning into.**

**Seriously. I don't want to die in a black hole. Review, it's for a good cause.**


	2. Karkat x Nepeta

**A/N: YAYAYAYAYA GOT FOUR REVIEWS!**

**Thanks guys! Cookies for all!**

**See how fast I update if I get reviews and requests?**

**Here's some Karkat x Nepeta for you.**

**This is dedicated to readwritebeawesome for requesting and my friend (who's a Leo but acts a lot like Karkat)**

**Remember, request pairings with the beta kids and beta trolls (I'm only on act 5 act 2)**

**You know what else is awesome? My English teacher's counting Homestuck for our reading logs. This is the greatest thing since I figured out manga counted. My reading log consists of stuff like Jane Eyre and A Tale of Two Cities on one end, and manga as Homestuck on the other. XD**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm totally Andrew Hussie writing fanfics instead of updating. Anyway, I OWN NOTHING.**

**Enjoy!**

He knew she had a flush crush on him for ages, so why was this so fucking hard? Why couldn't he just tell her?

He couldn't ask the others. Those idiots knew nothing about love, about romance. It was a precarious thing, and one wrong move could destroy the hopes and dreams of both parties.

The only other troll that came close to understanding it was her. But he couldn't just ask her.

Or could he?

He smirked as he opened trollian on his computer. She was online, good.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

CG: NEPETA.

CG: NEPETA FUCKING ANSWER ME ALREADY.

AC: :33 yes?

AC: :33 i mean *ac asks yes? curiously, wondering what Karkitty could pawsibly want*

CG: *CG NEEDS ADVICE, HE ADMITS.*

AC: :33 *what kind of advice? ac asks nudging cg with her head*

CG: *HOW TO ASK SOMEONE TO BE HIS MATESPRIT, CG CONTINUES*

She took in a long, shaky breath. She had always known Karkitty would never like her that way, but he'd never liked anyone else either. Now, the knowledge that he flushed for someone else was like a blow to the chest, shattering her heart into tiny pieces.

She looked back at her screen. He was still talking.

CG: *NEPETA? CG ASKS*

CG: *CG STRESSES THE FACT THAT HE'S EVEN ROLEPLAYING FOR AC, AS STUPID AS IT IS.*

AC: :33 it's not stupid!

AC: :33 *pawsing to think before answering, ac replies carefully.*

AC: :33 figure out if she likes you

CG: YES, OF COURSE, NEXT STEP.

No, this can't be happening. But she would still help him, because that's what good friends did.

AC: :33 then just tell her, Karkitty!

CG: OKAY

CG: NEPETA, DO YOU WANT TO BE MY MATESPRIT?

A grin broke out on her face as she started laughing. Clever Karkitty! Purrtending to ask her for advice. Truly brilliant.

AC: :33 *without hesitation, ac jumps up and knocks Karkitty to the ground*

AC: :33 *she licks his face and purrs.*

CG: IS THAT A YES?

AC: :33 of course, silly!

AC: :33 3

CG: 3

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Rember to review and I'll update faster.**

**Happy day after Fma day, Madoka Kaname's birthday, and Mean Girls day!**

**And Happy Birthday to iCanSeeYourPixels and anyone else who might have a birthday today! :)**

**REQUESTREQUESTREQUESTREQUEST**

**I'm also a Pisces. Have fun with that.**


End file.
